Vampire, please meet Erin or Max if you prefer
by penneforsure
Summary: "Please?" Bonnie begged Damon. A door open. Then a guy came around the front of the car. He was wearing all black. Black jeans. Black leather jacket. Black t-shirt. Black boots. Black sunglasses on the top of his black hair. And lastly black eyes. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own VD**

**YUP. Okay so heres my next story… (mysterious ,music playing)**

**Oh and im also going to use the characters from Maximum Ride, they just make good characters. Only one person has wings. This is also takes place after The Return: Volume 2: Shadow Souls. (SPOILER! DAMON IS NOT HUMAN) Otherwise their all normal humans. And no books came after it. Heres her description:**

**Name: **Erin Smith

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'7

**Eyes: **sky blue with hints of purple

**Hair: **dirty blond. Wavy. Mid-Back.

**Background info: **She's very pretty. A black belt in karate. Has 2 twin kittens. The black one is male. His name is Jeremy. The white one is female. Her name is Jackie. She lives with her friends in a mansion. In school she is the **WILL** be the **NEW** queen. Have 5 friends. Owen, Fang, Iggy, Jack (Gazzy), Nudge, and Angel. Owen is a year older then Erin. He has dirty blond hair. He also has blue eyes. Erin likes him. Fang has black eyes and hair. Iggy is blind with blue eyes. His hair is strawberry blond. Jack has fair blond hair with big blue eyes. Angel is the same as Jack only she has curly hair (their twins). Nudge is African American. She has curly brown hair and big brown eyes. All her friends beside Owen are 17. Owen is 18. She has NEVER gone on a date. She is single. She has perfect curve. She's very slender and skinny. Has perfect pearly white straight teeth. She's very smart. Caroline + Her = something not very good, though thankfully they hate each other. Usually has her hair up in a high pony-tail or a banana clipped bun. She wears only a bit of make-up. Usually either light purple/blue eye-shadow. A bit of color lip-gloss. She is like the new Elena. She's a good singer and actor. Only very, very different. And from this you would think she's just a normal girl. Right? Nope. WRONG. She's not a normal girl. She can move faster then a normal human (like a vampire). She's as strong as a vampire. She is telepathic. She can also control peoples mind. She has gills underwater. She also has a voice in her mind that tells her what to do when she needs a lot of help. She can turn invisible when she's standing very still in the dark. And that's about it. Oh and her friend don't know about the supernatural stuff about her. **OH WAIT!** She also has wings and travels at the speed of light.

**Erin POV:**

"Erin! Wake up! Its time to go to school!" Angel said shaking my shoulders. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Then I sat up.

"Its only 6:30, Angel, school starts at 9:55." I replied sleepily.

"But you need to get ready! It's the first day in public. And don't you want to be pretty for the public…and Owen?" I glared at her.

"Oh shut up." I said as I got up. She giggled.

"ALLRIGHT I GET IT! I'm UP! GET OUT! I WANT TO TAKE A SHOWER!" I said after 5 minutes of her just giggling. She glared at me and got out.

Then I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I blow dried my hair and put on my clothes. I put on dark skinny jeans and black boot converses. Then I put a black v-neck t-shirt. It wasn't graphic. It was just plain old black. Over that I put on a pink plaid shirt. I left it open. Then I combed my hair and put it up into a high-pony tail. Then I grabbed my back-pack and walked out of my room. I ran down two flights of stairs. Then I went to the kitchen. Fang, Owen, and Iggy were eating. Nudge and Angel were packing their and my lunches.

"Awww such a peaceful scene. Too bad it probably won't last long." I said smirking. Fang looked up at me.

"That would probably be because you just ruined it about 20 seconds ago."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Owen laughed. I smiled and sat down besides Iggy,

"Well boys, what's for breakfast?" I asked cheerfully.

"Eggs and steak. Just the way you like it." Owen said smiling. I smiled at him and got up to get a plate and food and a cup. Once I got it I was just about to take a bite. But then I stopped and dropped the fork on my plate.

"WAIT. Who cooked this?" I asked seriously. Iggy raised his hand. I read his mind. Safe. I smiled.

"Thank you Lord. Oh and Iggy? This is delicious." I said after I took a bite. He nodded. Then I checked my watch. 8:30.

"Well its only 8:30. Anybody up for a walk?" I asked silently hoping that they would shake their heads so that I could fly around a bit. Unfortunately Owen nodded. Well change it too fortunately. I grabbed my back-pack and walked out the door. Owen then followed. I walked around the block once in silence with Owen following me.

"So…Where do you want to walk?" I asked him.

"I really have no idea. Remember that we just moved in a week ago."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know. But I think there's a old cemetery near here wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure lets just wander around random dead bodies." He said, but he smiled.

"Allrighty. You decided it." I said smiling. Then I walked toward the cemetery. Finally we got there. We walked through the gate.

"It's actually peaceful here." Owen said quietly. I nodded and said "Very peaceful." Then we began walking along the gravestones. But one gravestone caught my attention. I walked toward it. On it was:

_R. I. P._

_Elena Gilbert_

_1992- March 12, 2010_

"She died just a month ago." I whispered. Then right next to all her presents was a book. I picked it up. Engraved on it was simply:

_Diary_

And that was it. Nothing else. I put it back down. Then I saw another big book next to where I placed it. I picked it up. Engraved on that was:

_The Scrapbook of Her life_

And then on a sticky note attached to it was:

_Yes Mrs. /Ms. /Mr. Nosy. You May_

_Read this._

So I looked through it. On the first page its said _"Dedicated to our very best friend, Elena. By: Meredith and Bonnie."_ There was a picture of a blond girl turned around and lying on a bed. I flipped the next page and there was a picture of three girls. One was pixie like with a little body, brown eyes, and curly red hair. Then there was a girl with wavy golden hair. Her eyes were lapis blue. She was beautiful. Her skin was a creamy white color. And next to her was a tall girl with brown hair and tanned skin. They were all beautiful. And they were sitting outside on the grass having a picnic. On the next page was the girl with blond hair. Elena. She was dancing with a guy with green eyes and curly brown hair. They looked in love. And I really don't doubt it. I was about to turn the page when I saw writing _**"Elena + Stefan = True love"**_ That's when I closed it. Then I put it carefully down. I dug in my back pack for a piece of paper and pencil. Then I drew a quick rose on it. I placed it carefully in between two pages of her diary. I felt a single tear go down my face. Then I heard someone walk behind me. Owen.

"Hey you okay?" he asked. I nodded and put on a very fake big smile. Then I pulled out my cell phone. I checked the time. 9:25.

"We should get going. Its 9:25." I said quietly. Owen nodded. Then he put his arm around me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We walked out of cemetery. Finally we got to school. It was 9:50. Owen took his arm off me. Then he smiled down at me.

"Just on time."

"Yeah." I said. I looked up at him. Then I noticed that he was a couple inches taller then me. When did that happen?

"Hey" I said a bit hesitantly "When did you get to be so tall?" I pouted and put me hands on my hips. "I used to be the tallest in the house." He laughed. Then the bell rang. He tapped my nose and said "You USED to." Then we saw Fang, Iggy, Jack, Nudge and Angel walking up. We waited for them.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." I said cheerfully. Angel smirked at me. I raised my eyebrows at her. Then I shook my head.

"Lets go to the office then." I said. Then I walked in with the map. A few minutes later I found the office. I walked in and everybody else followed me in. Sitting in the desk was a old lady. She looked up. There was surprise in her face. But then it finally disappeared.

"Hello dearies. Are you the new ones?" She asked.

"Yup." I replied.

Then she asked for our names. She then gave us our locks, locker numbers and our schedule. Then we walked out.

"Thank you!" I called out. We each split up. It turns out me and Owen have the same 1st, 4th, and 6th periods. First period. History. We walked silently to the class room quietly. The hallways were empty.

"I'm guessing that we're a bit late." I murmured. Owen looked at me. "At least we're late together. I've always hated being late alone."

"I know that. We've been friends for four years." I said. Then we got to the history room. I opened the door. There was a young blond guy in there. He was talking to the class.

"Its time for our weekly talk class." He said. The class started to put their desks in a circle. Owen walked in. I followed him. The teacher turned to us.

"Ah! You must be Erin Smith and Owen Keen." He said. We both nodded.

"I am Alaric. You can call me just Alaric." We both nodded. Then he turned to the class.

"Class these are the new students." He pointed to me. "Erin Smith." Then he pointed to Owen. "Owen Keen." There were two seats empty. I looked around. And I recognized two girls. The girls from the scrap book. There was an empty seat between.

"Erin, why don't you go sit between Meredith, the girl with brown hair, and Bonnie, the girl with red curly hair." He said while pointing to them. I nodded and put my stuff down. Then I sat between them. Meredith nodded to me. Bonnie gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back. Then Alaric sat cross legged in the middle of the circle.

"Okay class, well lets start of first by introducing ourselves. Just say your name, your age, and what one or two of your hobbies are." He looked at Meredith. "Meredith, why don't you start. Then you can go Erin." Meredith stood up. She was tall, I noted. She looked at me.

"My name is Meredith. I'm 17. And one of my hobbies are to… draw." She said after a while of thinking. I heard her heart skip a beat. So this was a lie. I stood up.

"My name is Erin Smith. I too am 17. Two of my hobbies are singing and fl-drawing." I said. Then I blushed red. I had almost said flying! Bonnie stood up.

"My name is Bonnie. I am also 17. Two of my hobbies are trying to calm down my hair and picking out my clothes." Then she sat down. Everybody went around the circle. Then it was Owens turn.

"My name is Owen. I am 18. Two of my hobbies are playing piano and singing." He said.

"Well that was good I should say. Now today we are going to work on our talents. Owen, Erin, would you guys like to sing a song for us? This class has a bit of a problem showing their talents. Would you two like to be an example?" he asked us. I nodded enthusiastically. Owen said "Sure. But I'm going to need a piano." Alaric nodded.

"There's one in the auditorium. Would that be okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. He led us to the auditorium. The class sat down. Me and Owen went on stage. He sat down at the piano. Then he began to play. Defying Gravity. I began to sing. He sang along with me. I looked at everyone. Their eyes were as big as…dinner plates. Their jaws were literately on the ground. Then we finished the song. Everybody smiled and clapped. I jumped off and landed smoothly. We walked back to class. Bonnie and Meredith stayed behind to talk to us.

"That was AMAZING!" Bonnie squealed. I smiled at her.

"Thanks." Me and Owen said.

"That was one of the better talents I've heard lately. You should've heard Tyler sing." Meredith said laughing. I laughed with her. Then we got back to class. We just talked about me and Owen.

After class we compared our schedules. Bonnie and Meredith had the exact same ones. And guess what! I had the same as them. So I would be pretty much would be spending the whole year with each other.

Our last period was Free. So Me, Bonnie and Meredith went outside to hang out with each other and gossip. We sat against a tree.

"So… You and Owen?" Bonnie asked. I blushed.

"PSH! No. We're just friends. We've been friends since like 8th grade. And we are going to stay friends. Nothing else." I said firmly. With all those girls following him he probably has a girlfriend already.

"Uh-huh, suree." Bonnie said. I hit her lightly on the arm. We both laughed.

"So…when did you guys first move here?" Meredith asked curiously. I started to answer but then a black Ferrari came up and beeped. The window rolled down. Bonnie and Meredith got up. I stayed where I was. Bonnie looked at me.

"Come on! I want you to meet somebody very special." She tugged on my arm. I sighed and got up. Then we followed Meredith to the car. Bonnie leaned through the open window. She started to talk.

"Hey, Damon come on out. I want you to meet the new girl." I heard a sigh.

"Please?" Bonnie begged Damon. I heard a door open. Then a guy came around the front of the car. He was wearing all black. Black jeans. Black leather jacket. Black t-shirt. Black boots. Black sunglasses on the top of his black hair. And lastly black eyes. Both of us stared at each other silently. Finally I broke the silence.

"Hello, Blackie." I said finally. Then right out of no where he threw his head back and laughed. My heart skipped a beat. He smiled a dazzling smile at me. Then he stuck his hand out. "I'm Damon Salvatore." I took his hand. "Erin Smith." Then he turned to Bonnie and Meredith. "Do you girls need a ride? I was in the neighborhood. Thought I could give you girls a favor." Then he looked at me. "You can come to if you want." I looked at Bonnie. She was already opening the door.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" I said nodding.

He nodded his head toward the car. "You can have the passenger's seat" he opened my door. I got in.

I got in and buckled up.

"Careful" Bonnie warned with sarcasm. "He drives like a maniac." I laughed. Then Damon got in. He started the car and turned on the radio. Jazz music.

"You like Jazz?" I asked him.

"Nope, my friend who was last in here liked it. I'm just way to lazy to change it."

"Then" I said "You wont mind if I change the station." I said.

"Don't. Keep it here."

"But I thought you said that you don't like Jazz music."

"When did I say that?"

"5 minutes and 56 seconds ago."

"Just don't change it."

"Why not? I don't like this song!"

"So? My car."

"Whatever. I'm going to change it. My ears are falling off." I leaned forward and reached for the radio. But Damon grabbed my wrist. Hard. Really Hard.

"Damon" Meredith warned. But he ignored her. So I yanked my wrist out and changed the station to 93.9

"There. Happy? A bit of everything." I said as I pouted. Damon stayed quiet and ignored me. I smiled and looked out the window.

"Bonnie," Damon said "I'll drop you and Meredith off first, at Stefan's place. Then I'll take Miss Pouty here home."

"Okay. Erin? Damon? Don't kill each other." Bonnie said while giggling. I got bored so I decided to read Bonnie's mind.

_Hehe, their acting exactly the same way Damon and Elena act._

I noticed she used act. Probably some mistake. As far as I know Elena is dead. I decided to read Meredith's mind.

_Wow, they look like a male Beta fish vs. a female Beta fish._

Ha-ha. Meredith's funny.

Then finally out of pure curiosity I read Damon's mind. And let me tell you this. I was pretty freaked out.

_**She acts so much like Elena. Their personality's are like twins. I wonder what Elena is going to say to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND? HOW DID YOU GET IN MY MIND? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?**_

It took me about 1.767782 seconds to figure out he was talking to me.

_WHAT ARE YOU? MR. I HATE EVERYBODY!_

_**I ASKED FIRST. YOU HAVE TO ANSWER FIRST.**_

_I wont unless you tell me what you are._

_**I'm never going to tell you.**_

_Well, then I guess we'll be stuck here arguing with each other and wondering what we are._

_**Your going to give in eventually.**_

_No im not going to EVER give in._

Then I blocked my mind from him. I sneaked a look at him. He seemed pissed. Then the car stopped.

"Okay girls. We're here." He said. They both got out. Bonnie waved bye to me. I waved back. Then Damon closed the doors and drove away. Then he turned off the radio completely. He continued to drive.

"Aren't you going to ask where I live?" I asked him.

"I already know." He said curtly.

"How-oh never mind." I said.

"so…" I said.

Then Damon made a swift turn and turned around. Then he drove toward the cemetery.

"Damon! Why are we going to the cemetery?"

"Because we need to talk about what you heard in mine and Bonnie's head." He drove to a bridge. Then he parked. He got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door. I stepped out.

"There's a place I want to show you." He said quietly. Then he walked to a mini church. I followed him and sat down on one of the benches. He sat across from me. We just stared at each other for a minute then he began to speak.

"Okay. So you want to know what I am. Right?"

I nodded.

"Okay heres the deal. I'll tell my story first. Then you tell me yours. Deal?" he asked quietly, not making eye-contact. Then he began to talk.

"It started with a girl. And during the time of the Renaissance…"

**~After the whole Story~**

"Wow." I said quietly. For some reason I believed him about all vampires. So then I told him my story. _(Her story is the same as Max's except it was only Erin. Oh and Stefan is human)_

"Can I see?" he asked. I nodded and took off my plaid shirt.

"There's two slits cut in my shirt so that I can slide out my wings." He nodded. So I spread my wings. They were 20 ft in wing span. Damon gawked at it.

"C-can I touch it?" he asked. I nodded. He leaned forward and stroked it. I felt little tinglies where he touched. Then I pulled them back in.

"Enough. I want to go home now." I told him. He nodded and got up. We walked to the car in silence. We drove home in silence. Then he finally dropped me off. He walked me to the door. Then we just looked at each other. Then finally Damon gave a brush of his lips on mine. Then he ran off at vampire speed. He got in the car and drove off. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm home!" I yelled out.

"YOUR LATE FOR DINNER!" Iggy yelled back.

"YEAH! I know. I was with my new friends." I said as I walked into the dining room. I looked at the table. Sushi and seaweed salad.

"Yum." I said as I sat next to Owen. Hey, what can I say? It was the only seat open.

"So. Who's your new friends?" Nudge asked.

"Oh just some girls."

"OOHHH. Can we meet them?"

"Sure I'll bring them over tomorrow. Maybe Owen can get a date to the prom." I said smiling.

"Sure…are they pretty?" Owen asked. I glared at him. He looked at me.

"WHAT? What did I do wrong?" I sighed and waved at him in dismissal.

"Anyhow," Angel started to say "Me and Nudge got some new friends."

"Mmm. Who?"

"Uh… their names are Caroline, Tyler, and Matt."

"Ah. Okay…well im done. I'm going to take a shower." I said getting up. They nodded. I went upstairs. I put on IPhone. All Glee and Kesha songs today. Then I went to take a shower.

After I took my shower I put and a tank-top and boy shorts. I sat in bed. I was bored.

"Sigh." I said. Something to read. I should find something to read.

_No, you should be going to bed._ Said a voice.

_No, its only 8:00._

_Well tomorrow there's just going to happen to be a freak of nature weather disaster. I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up and we could go to Stefan's place. Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena will be there._

_Freak of nature weather disaster, hmm I wonder who could cause that. Well how would you pick me up in such a weather disaster?_

_Ill go all vampire on it._

_Hmmm. Well I was kinda hoping on bringing Meredith and Bonnie here to meet Owen._

_Well there's going to be a freak of nature weather disaster for the rest of the week._

_Oh really?_

_Yes._

_Allrighty, fine Damon, you can come pick me up tomorrow._

_See you tomorrow then. Go to bed. I'll pick you up at 12. With Bonnie._

_Okay. See ya tomorrow. Night._

_Night._

Then our conversation ended. I think its time to pick out my clothes for tomorrow. Hmm. I think I'll wear skinny red jeans with a black mini skirt on top of it. And black heel boots. And a one shoulder white sweater over a black spaghetti strap shirt. Yeah. It's warm, cute and casual. And a long white trench coat. Then I fell asleep.

**~The next day~**

I woke up at 9:00. Freezing cold. I put on my light blue robe and slippers then I walked to the window. It was a freakin BLIZZARD out there. I smiled and ran downstairs. Iggy and Fang we're cooking. Nudge and Angel were watching New Moon, drooling over Taylor Launter. Jack was reading some horror book by the fireplace. And Owen was on the computer.

"Well, just so you guys know im going out with some friends today. Sorry Owen, looks like you'll have to wait for Meredith and Bonnie to come over. It looks like this blizzard is gonna stay forever." I said as I seated my self at the table. Owen looked up and smiled at me.

"Okay." Then Fang looked at me.

"How are you going to get to your friends place in this weather?" I looked at him.

"Their gonna pick me up in a Ferrari." I said, like a Ferrari explained everything.

"So your friends with some rich kids?" Iggy asked.

"Yup. You gotta a problem with that?"

"Nope. But hey do you think you cam get me a private jet?"

I threw a pen at him. Then I got up and went up the stairs. I changed and put my IPhone in my pocket. I ran back downstairs. I went to the fridge and drank out of the OJ box. I grabbed a quick sandwich and went to the computer. Owen was off and teasing the girls about watching New Moon. First I checked my Email. Five new messages. All from an unknown address. So I clicked on the first one.

_From:_

_To: YOU_

_Subject: Damon and Me. And fox people._

_Okay listen here you little b*tch. Stay away from the only Salvatore brother left. HE'S MINE! My one and only soulmate. He promised that he would marry me after I have my baby. So just stay away._

_Besides I already found you a soulmate. An ASIAN soulmate. You would have your soulmate and I would have mine. All you have to do is dye your hair a golden color. And make it wavy. Then your perfect. I can call your NEW and ONLY soulmate and you'll be happy, AWAY from Damon. He's my sweetheart. Not yours or Elena's. So…how about we meet in the school parking lot after school on hmm mothers day. Since like neither of us have a mother. Heres my address and phone #:_

_657-824-2459_

_7214 N. Noti Rd._

_-Caroline_

So… well looks like I should meet her. It'll only be for like 20 min. Not that long.

_**To:**_

_**From:**_

_**Subject: Fine, lets talk.**_

_**Okay, I'll do it. Actually for now I'll just meet with you at the parking lot. At 2:00 in the morning. No later or earlier. And me and Damon barely KNOW each other. Okay? And I don't really care for a "soulmate" I already have a guy that I like. But I'll come and we'll talk face-to-face. ONCE. See ya lata**_

_**~Erin Smith**_

All right. Now lets forward the message from Caroline to Bonnie and Meredith…and Damon. They should know. I'll have Damon wait in the shadows for me. So I clicked the "forward" button. And went to the next email.

_From:_

_To: YOU_

_Subject: (No subject)_

_Hey its Meredith. I got your email from the school office. Don't ask how. Well looks like Damon told you our story. See you at 12:30._

_~Meredith_

Oh. Gosh. I feel kinda strange. Was that sandwich old? I clicked on the reply button.

_**To:**_

_**From:**_

_**Subject: Okay.**_

_**Okay. See you there.**_

_**~Erin Smith**_

Next Email.

_From:_

_To: YOU_

_Subject: HI!_

_Okay its me! BONNIE! I cant wait to see you! Maybe we can plan a shopping trip! Yeah! OHH! And see wicked! YEAH! We could go to NEW YORK! Yeah. Well ttyl. Cya lata._

_~Bonnie_

Bonnie. Sigh. She's so… BONNIE!

_**To:**_

_**From:**_

_**Subject: Sounds like fun.**_

_**It sounds like very much fun. I cannot wait! Cya lata!**_

_**~Erin**_

Then I checked the clock. 11:59. I jumped up and quickly logged off my e-mail. Then I grabbed my coat. I ran out the door. But then I popped my head back out.

"BYE GUYS! I'm GOING OUT!" I yelled. I closed the door and turned around. They were already there. I walked up to the passengers seat. The window opened.

"Hey. Come on in." Damon said. I smiled to myself and opened the door. I got in and buckled up. Then I looked behind me. Bonnie was sitting in the back.

"Hey Bonnie. Hi Damon." I said smiling.

"Hey Erin. Did you get my e-mail?" she asked.

"Yeah I did. Wicked. Sounds interesting." I said. "So where are we going?"

"I told you last night. Stefan's place. Meredith is already there. And so is Elena. And Matt. And Stefan." Damon said.

"YEAH! Matt and Stefan are excited to meet you!" Bonnie said.

"That's cool. So how far are we along?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes," Damon said. I turned on the radio. I plugged my IPhone in. I looked at Damon. The song from Wicked came on. The What is This Feeling song.

"Is this okay?" I asked. He nodded. About 4 minutes later he parked. I got out. Then Bonnie bounced out. Damon got out and shut the door. Then he locked his car. I walked to Bonnie.

"So they live here? Kinda away from the city?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Elena's supposed to be dead. Remember?"

"Right. Right. I forgot." I murmured. Then we walked to the door. Bonnie rang the doorbell. A buzzing sound came. Bonnie opened the door.

"Up two flights of stairs. Fifth door to the right." She said from behind me. I ran up the stairs and she and Damon followed me. Then I got to the room number 205.

"Bonnie, is it room 205?" I asked. She came up from behind me and nodded. Then she went in front of me and twisted the doorknob. She stepped in. I felt a push from behind me. Damon. I turned my head to look at him. "Go" he mouthed. I stepped in. Bonnie grabbed me. Then we went to the…living room, I think.

"Guys, this is Erin. Erin, you already know Meredith. But this is Matt" she pointed to a boy who looked very similar to Owen. "This is Stefan." She said pointing to the boy holding a girls hand, Elena. "And I think you know that's Elena…hey you guys look a bit alike." Bonnie said. Me and Elena looked at each other. I cocked my head to the left.

"Yeah. We do look a bit alike." I said to both Elena and Bonnie. Elena and Stefan sat down. Elena patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"You can sit here Erin." She said smiling at me. I smiled and sat next to her.

"So…" I said.

"Yup." Elena said. We had a bit of uncomfortable silence for a minute or two.

"So Damon, Bonnie, Meredith. Have you checked your e-mails? I forwarded you a important message, I think." I said. Bonnie and Meredith went to the computer. Damon sat down and took out his ITouch. Then I heard printing. A lot of printing. I looked at Bonnie and Meredith.

"You guys printing it? Why?" I asked.

"Cause this is important." Meredith said giving us each a piece of paper. I took it and read it.

_From:_

_To: YOU_

_Subject: Damon and Me. And fox people._

_Okay listen here you little b*tch. Stay away from the only Salvatore brother left. HE'S MINE! My one and only soulmate. He promised that he would marry me after I have my baby. So just stay away._

_Besides I already found you a soulmate. An ASIAN soulmate. You would have your soulmate and I would have mine. All you have to do is dye your hair a golden color. And make it wavy. Then your perfect. I can call your NEW and ONLY soulmate and you'll be happy, AWAY from Damon. He's my sweetheart. Not yours or Elena's. So…how about we meet in the school parking lot after school on hmm mothers day. Since like neither of us have a mother. Heres my address and phone #:_

_657-824-2459_

_7214 N. Noti Rd._

_-Caroline_

It was the letter Caroline sent me. I reread it. Then I asked.

"Will someone tell me what's wrong with this Caroline girl?" I asked after reading it.

"Black magic." Elena said after reading her copy. She looked a bit paler then when I came in.

I looked at Damon. He was flushed. Must be embarrassing I thought. I mean Caroline said, well what she said. And then all of us read the email.

"What did you reply?" Stefan asked.

"Can I use your computer? I think its in my sent section." Stefan nodded "What's wrong with Caroline anyway? Is she crazy or somethin?" I asked. "She's possessed by a dark kind of magic." Stefan said. Then I printed out my reply. I gave one to everybody. When they finished reading it they gaped at me.

"What? I figured I could take her. I mean she's pregnant." I said all confused.

"How can you? You're just a weak human." Stefan said under his breath.

"Excuse me!" I said cocking my hip. "I'm WEAK? Damon haven't you told them?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Uhg. Now I have to explain everything AGAIN." So I sat down and told them my story again. Stefan nodded his head impressed, in matter of fact they were all impressed. Even Elena.

"So, I think I could take her. One of you vampy boys can sit in the shadows and watch, just in case." I offered.

"I'll do it." Damon said after a minute of stares.

"YOU TOLD HER!" Matt, Elena and Stefan yelled. Damon nodded.

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' I looked at my watch.

"Well I think I have to get going. I have a dinner to go to; oh Meredith and Bonnie wanna come over tomorrow? You could come to Elena." I said getting up, putting on my coat. Then I grabbed Damon and pulled him out. I was almost out when I popped back in.

"Oh and my phone number is 452-984-8802." I said. Then I walked back out. Damon was probably in the car already. So I ran out at full speed. About a millisecond later I was sitting by Damon in the car.

"So, what's the rush?" Damon asked smirking. I put on an innocent face.

"What rush? I need to have dinner with my friends at home." I lied

"No you don't," He said "They just finished lunch." He laughed.

"Fine then, I just wanted to get out of there. It was a bit uncomfortable, and I am hungry," I said after a seconds thought. Damon started the car.

"Then why didn't you just ask?" he asked. He began to drive. "I know a awesome steak place." He said.

"Allrighty then." I said while laughing. "Whenever I'm hungry I'll just ask you." I said. He laughed and nodded. Soon enough we were at restaurant, Outback.

"OH MY GOSH! I love this place." I told Damon. Then I thought a bit. "But then what are you going to eat?" I asked

"Oh, I have my own meal made especially made for me." He said getting out of the car.

"Ahh a vampy meal? Extra bloody and raw? With a bit of mind control?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and we walked in.

**~After lunch~**

I got up and put on my coat. Damon the got up after his last bite.

"So wanna go somewhere? Like uh… Barnes and nobles?" I asked him.

"Barnes and Nobles is overpriced and cheesy. Borders is better." He said walking out. I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey aren't you going to pay?" I asked him quietly.

"Why should I? They didn't make mine completely raw. And they seasoned my meat. Exactly how I told them NOT to." He said walking out. We got to the car. Then he drove to Starbucks.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Umm, a frapachino caramel mocha." I said. We sat down and waited.

"So tell me more." I said leaning in.

"There's people here." He said

_**That's why we're physic.**_

_Okay so we had stopped at the part were we rescued Stefan, right?_

_**Yes.**_

_So Matt and Mrs. Flowers were there waiting for us. Right before we took a shower Asian dude appeared._

_**Wait that same Asian dude that Caroline was talking about?**_

_Yes, now quiet. As I was saying he's coming back for us. He knows some secret about me and Elena. I still don't know what that secret is. I must've banged my head. Anyway we all took a nice long bath and then when I woke up I heard yelling and crying and laughing. My friend Sage was pounding on Stefans back._

"_BREATH! TAKE A DEEP BREATH! OTHERWISE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO LIVE!" Elena was crying but smiling and laughing. So I ran downstairs and asked what's going on. Stefan had turned human. And the next week I picked up Bonnie and Meredith. There was a beautiful girl with them. We really didn't get along. Then we went to the graveyard and talked about ourselves and that's when I fell in lo-_

"**FRAPICHINO CARAMEL MOCHA!"** a yelling voice interrupted us. I looked up surprised. I got up and got my drink.

"Thanks." I said. Damon was behind me.

"Lets go." He murmured. And grabbed my hand. A guy came in. He was very…brown.

"Who's that?" I murmured back.

"Tyler the werewolf." He said under his breath. I nodded and we walked out holding hands. Once we got out I let go and got into my seat. Damon got to the other side. I turned to Damon.

"Lets continue that sentence." I said smirking a bit. He shook his head and started the car. I reached over and turned the key to off. I took his face and asked him seriously.

"What. Were. You. Going. To. Say?" I said slowly. He looked me right in the eye.

"You don't need to know." He tore his face from my hands and started the car up again.

We drove back in silence. Then he drove the back of my place. I got out quickly and walked into my garage. I stopped to unlock the door. A few seconds later I heard a door open and close. I opened the door.

"Erin. Wait." Damon said quickly. I didn't listen and kept walking. He grabbed my wrist. I grinned. He did exactly what I wanted him to do. He twirled me and pressed me against his car. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"Do you really want to know what I was about to say?" he asked. I nodded. He pressed his lips against mine. No it wasn't a brush this time. It was a real kiss. And it seemed to last forever. Finally he broke the kiss and pushed me lightly toward my garage door.

"I was about to say that I fell in love with you." And he drove off.

Well, Damon Salvatore, I thought numbly. You weren't the only one to fall in love that night.

_**REVIEW**_


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear My Lovely Slightly Nerdy Fellow Fanfic Readers,**

**THIS IS NOT A I AM LEAVING FANFIC NOTE. DO NOT WORRY. I AM HERE FOR A LONG TIME (unless SOPA actually happens)**

**SAY NO TO SOPA.**

**Anyway, that is not the point of the authors note. Right now, I have a little personal story to tell you:**

**There was once a 14 year old girl named Penelope sitting on her bed, copying Peewee's (her friend) Social Studies notes, because she was too lazy to do it during class.**

**When she got to the point about the Industrial Revolution she got distracted by her bright white MacBook. So she opened it and typed in "the jungle by upton Sinclair". Soon enough she was looking at meat packing houses. Then she looked at the children labor pictures. And then went to her favorite picture from history, V-J Day (also called the kiss) and she was all like HOLY SHIT. I NEED TO WRITE AN AU FF ABOUT THIS. BUT… what couples?**

**Which led her to her kitchen, dancing to Accidently in Love and eating green grapes.**

**Then, her brain began to work. She lit a crackling melon candle, brought it to her room and began to write a little FF project for herself. While listening to her friends Ipod because hers got taken away because Penelope had a Facebook that her mother did not want her to have. And she was also listening to the **_**soothing**_** sound of crackling fire.**

…

That's the end of my pointless story to give you guys a pointless update of my life. BUT, I actually did like the idea of writing a AU oneshot of one of my favorite couples during a historical event. But I couldn't decide which ones. That is when I thought of you guys!

What I would like for you to do, if you want to, is to either review on this story or PM me a couple that you want and a AMERICAN historical event. (_If the historical event that you're thinking of is really interesting but like, French or something, PM about it so I can decide whether or not to do it) _

Take note, that I am still an amateur writer in researching and such, so if I don't get everything historically right, don't be mad.

Also, this is a choice thing. So, if I choose NOT to do you story, please don't get offended. Another reason is if I don't know the characters themselves.

Right. SO. Point of this letter:

I want to write stories about my favorite couples during interesting historical time periods/events. Since I can't figure out which couples during which event/period, I want YOU to tell me.

To give you a head start, here are my ships that I like, write/would like to write, and know:

_Puck and Rachel (glee)_

_Sam and Rachel (glee)_

_Mike and Rachel (glee)_

_St. Berry (glee)_

_Draco and Rachel (HP and Glee)_

_Draco and Quinn (HP and Glee)_

_Sebastian and Santana (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Quinn (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Rachel (Glee)_

_Spencer and Toby (PLL)_

_Aria and Ezra (PLL)_

_Santana and Emily (Glee and PLL)_

_Emmett and Bay (SaB)_

_And many others._

I am a book reader along with a TV and Movie watcher. So don't be afraid to give me any suggestions that aren't on here!

**Some Historical Events:**

_V-J Day_

_9/11_

_Our Lady of Angels Fire_

_WW1_

_WW2_

_Industrial Revolution_

_Titanic_

_Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire_

And honestly, that's all I can really think of at the top of my head. Which is another reason why I want to do this. I LOVE HISTORICAL STUFF. And I have no idea why. Like whenever I go to the Museum of Science and Industry, I love looking at all the old planes. And walking through Yesterday's Main Street. And old artifacts.

**So I really hope this project works out for me.**

**~ LuckyDanniPenPen (Penelope)**

**P. S. If I don't write it, write it yourselves. A quote I live by: "If you can't find it on the shelves, write it yourselves".**


End file.
